Rekindling the world
by PhoenixGuy
Summary: Man has a habit of doing things over and over again, no one knows why maybe it's greed, maybe it's lust ,maybe it's hate, One thing I know, that it's a constant in this universe and all the others out there, because after all, We're all just animals.


**Ok this is a stretch of a story **

**It doesn't really relate to Fallout or Horizon i just put them there because it is the closest to representing what**

**I want out of this apocalypse it will still have elements of both like**

**cryo and raiders from Fallout and overgrowness of Horizon **

**But if you still need a mental image of what this will look like**

**Just search up overgrown post apocalypse city and surf for a bit, **

**Alright on to the good shit 'ahem' blah blah copyright Blah**

**Comment if you see a mistake or something bye**

* * *

**_Rekindling _****_the World_**

_**{AI- text}**_

Human-text

**[Computer-text]**

_(Chimera-text]_

* * *

_Man has a habit of doing things over and over again, no one knows why maybe it's greed, maybe it's lust ,maybe it's hate, One thing I know, that it's a constant in this universe and all the others out there, because after all,_

_We're all just animals._

* * *

**=Chapter 1=**

**=12:37 AM=**

If you were to ask historian, when did the world go oh so wrong. They would say 12:37 AM Sharp then again you probably asked how it got oh so wrong. Well it all started around 8'a clock on a cold August afternoon when the "European Federation" or E.F. started making power plays in Asia and the Middle East buy destroying Infrastructure and military installations along with carpet bombing civilians in an attempt to do god-knows-what.

Turns out if you start carpet bombing random countries you tend to kill the wrong people. Almost admittedly China, Russia, M.E.C.D/Middle Easter Countries for Democracy, and every country with a shroud of sense including the US, mobilised their militarist to make counter attacks against the E.F.

One hour later and half of the world was on fire. You see the production of nuclear warheads that surpass the 20 Megatons mark were band after the Turkey incident of 2086 were F.S.B. defectors gave a 35 megaton nuke to a terrorist organisation that was hell bent on the destruction of Turkey, it was safe to say that they had never been the same sense. But back to the E.F.. They had been secretly developing thousands of nuclear weapons that could get to antarctica and back in 30 minutes and have the payload to destroy a land mass the state of Idaho and then some.

But now you know how it started, Of course you might be wondering why the hell would they do such a suicidal move? the truth is nobody really knows. Some think it was an error in the code some random military AI, others think it was a suicide Colt that ranked high in the E.F, others think they just did it to see the world burn.I think…. they did it to reset the world, and Purge it of its evils.

**[TIME=3:45_AM]**

**[DATE=1/6/68]**

**[LOCATION=Detroit_Michigan]**

**[BPM=132]**

**[TEMPERATURE=48°F**

**[CURRENT_STATUS=Unconsciousness_due_to_blunt-force_trauma]**

**[=Administering_Adrenaline=]**

"Ugh….." Adam moaned as he felt like someone just took a sledgehammer to his forehead.

He couldn't see anything around him but he could hear the sounds of hard rain coming down on metal.

"Hey Adam." and equally weak voice shout out from the darkness, "You still alive buddy?"

"Fuck you" he shot back with a weak bit of venom.

"Both of you shut up for a minute and focus on the situation at hand?" A deeper voice shot out from behind them with a tad bit more Authority than the last.

"Oh Lieutenant you're still alive thank God" the first voice shot out as monotone as possible.

"Guys I can't see!" A third and far more panicked and feminine voice shot out from the darkness.

"Calm down Louise, Carson turn on the Emergency lights." the Lieutenant ordered with demand.

"Hold on let me get it." the voice belonging to Carson ring from the Tight in-closed space he was working in.

"And the Lord said, let there be light!" with an electric zap and crackle the emergency lights flipped on revealing their unfortunate situation.

They were upside down in what looked to be a JLTV-6

* * *

**[TIME=3:25_AM]**

"I'll say it again Carson you can't drive over that bridge." Adam said trying to persuade Adam from not driving over the extremely overgrown and rusted Bridge.

"It'll be fine Adam, if we take this route will cut 3 hours off our route and plus the bridge just looks just fine." Carson replied, trying to convince Adam that everything will be alright.

"Adam For the Love of God if you do not hurry up I will personally throw you out of this vehicle myself and drive over that goddamn Bridge." Lieutenant barked with his usual level of frustration.

"Oh my God guys this was a simple scouting mission! All We were supposed to do was look around post-apocalyptic Detroit for a while,Jesus Christ just drive over the goddamn Bridge!" Louise finally saying something to the three Misfits even if it was her just yelling.

"OK OK OK I'm driving Jesus, Let's try not to rip each other's throats out. so like I was saying there is something wrong with this goddamn Bridge."

Just as the lieutenant was about to yell something probably about cutting something off the bridge gave leading the JLTV-6 to flip over onto its roof and crash down on some vegetation growing on the highway beneath the while the group screamed in panic.

* * *

"Great driving Adam." Carson's voice rang out with a hint of sarcasm"

"well that's what happens when a bridge is over a hundred years old and you try to drive over it." Adam replied.

"Haha ladies, but I think it's time we bugged out of this thing before we drowned." the Lieutenant said cutting through the rain.

Almost like clockwork, the band of Brothers pulled their TAC knives from their sheath's and started to cut the seat belts that restricted them from gravity encompassing grasp each one falling in their own style."OK Okay people let's try to stay calm."Carson said with a bit of self confidence. "We're only stuck in the middle of nowhere, during a thunderstorm in incredibly dangerous overgrown city…I think we'll be fine"Carson shut out with his usual snarkiness.

"do me a favor Carson and shut the fuck up, please?" Adam shot at him.

"both of you quiet, Adam unlock these doors" the lieutenant said with a bit of anger.

And with that, Adam quickly unlock the doors allowing everyone to escape from their overturned vehicle at their own levels of pace.

"all right boys from here on out we're on foot, keep an eye out for locals and let's move it!" the lieutenant shouted.

"Hey sir could you shout that little bit louder, I don't think China heard you" Carson said with a shit eating grin.

"one more joke Carson and I'll cut out your tongue and feed it to the dogs."Lieutenant replied with a death stare that could pretty much kill a bear by itself.

taking that as a hint, they all started to go on their hike in the roaring thunderstorm deciding it best to move now and not wait for the day to break it would be two hours before they would get out of the city limits, And right now they weren't making any significant ground so a two hour journey in Theory would eventually become a five hour journey.

Trekking through the city of what was once Detroit was a nightmare in itself, destroyed vehicles, condemned buildings, trees and vegetation sprouting from almost everywhere blocked most of the roads the group where traveling on that and plus the rain that caused flooding, it was almost inevitable that the group had to take cover from the rain. Weather by waterlogged equipment or just general tiredness the group eventually came to a stop at an overgrown and rusted out remains of a gas station ending they're very shitty day

* * *

**Please comment if you see any mistakes or if you just want to say hi**

**Oh and if you want to know what the group looks like**

**I'm using Alex Jessup's Future Soldier marine armor It's pretty damn good**

**and as for weapons they have the 6.5mm CT carbine**

**And Sig Sauer as the hand gun **

**I'll go More in-depth next chapter….. probably**


End file.
